Doug
''Doug & Kat ''is a 2019 American-Canadian-Chilean computer animated romantic comedy-drama film directed by Fernanda Frick and written by Audel LaRoque, Amanda Wilcox, Erica Rivinoja, and Douglas Langdale. It is based on the 2017 short film ''Here's the Plan'''' by Fernanda Frick. Alex and Lindsay Small-Butera reprised their roles as their respective characters while new cast members include Holly J. Barrett, Giselle Eisenberg, Hayden Rolence, Zoe Lister-Jones, Gabriel Iglesias, Jon Stewart, Damian Lewis, Stephanie Beatriz, Lia Marie Johnson, and Allisyn Ashley Arm. The film was released on March 25, 2019 by Entertainment Studios Motion Pictures. Plot This takes place six years after the events of the short film, Doug & Kat had three lovely children and their business and relationship is doing well as usual. One day, they greeted by a fennec fox named Samuel who offers Kat a job at his own baker because his wife Tilly, broke up with him. Voice Cast * Alex Small-Butera as Doug, Kat's canine husband. * Lindsay Small-Butera as Kat, Doug's feline wife. * Holly J. Barrett as Katrin, Doug and Kat's eldest daughter. * Giselle Eisenberg as Katia, Doug and Kat's youngest daughter. * Hayden Rolence as Dougie, Doug and Kat's middle son. * Zoe Lister-Jones as Tilly, Samuel's ex-wife who is a expert baker. * Gabriel Iglesias * Jon Stewart as Samuel, the owner of a rival bakery that bakes amazing cookies and doughnuts. * Damian Lewis * Stephanie Beatriz as Ferna, one of Kat's friends she met in middle school. * Lia Marie Johnson as ZelIia, Kat's other friend who she met in high school. * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Adeline, Kat's other friend she met in middle school. Loop Group * Peter Arpesella * Rajia Baroudi * Ryan Bartley * Darcy Rose Byrnes * Wendy Cutler * Eddie Frierson * Elisa Gabrielli * Jean Gilpin * Mike Gomez * Kerry Gutierrez * Laya Hayes * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Marabina Jaimes * Lydia Look * Alex Mandelberg * Caitlin McKenna * Dina Morrone * Jonathan Nichols * Arthur Ortiz * Juan Pacheco * Jessica Pennington * Jacqueline Pinol * Andre Robinson * Al Rodrigo * Grace Rolek * Mariel Sheets * Justin Shenkarow * Gunnar Sizemore * Pepper Sweeney * Matthew Wolf * ViviAnn Yee Production Development On May 17, 2017, NicThic Productions announced plans to produce a feature-length adaptation based on the short film ''Here's the Plan. According to Fernanda Frick, she stated that D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson saw the short film and decided to make a feature film. By July 2017, production had begun on the film. Nichols and Thickson then stated that the film would include Doug & Kat's children. Fernanda Frick, director and writer of the short, was again set to direct the film. Audel LaRoque, Amanda Wilcox, Erica Rivinoja, and Douglas Langdale were contracted to write the script, while Nichols and Thickson were producing the film. On August 7, 2017, it was announced that Open Road Films would be distributing the film. In October 2017, following the merger of Open Road and IM Global into Global Road Entertainment, NicThic announced that the film will be distributed through the newly formed company. By October 2017, the film was titled as Doug & Kat. In September 2018, after Global Road filed for bankruptcy, they announced that the film’s distribution rights were sold to Entertainment Studios. Casting In July 2017, Alex and Lindsay Small-Butera confirmed that they will be reprising their roles as Doug and Kat respectively. It was also confirmed that Holly J. Barrett and Giselle Eisenberg of Life in Pieces ''were cast as the roles of Katrin and Katia, the two daughters of Doug and Kat, while Hayden Rolence joined in to voice Dougie, the middle son of Doug and Kat. In August 2017, Zoe Lister-Jones, Gabriel Iglesias, Jon Stewart, Damian Lewis, Stephanie Beatriz, Lia Marie Johnson and Allisyn Ashley Arm have all joined the cast to voice new characters. Release ''Doug & Kat ''is scheduled to be released on March 25, 2019. The film was originally scheduled for a January 25, 2019 release, but in December 2018, it was moved up to March 25th. Home media ''Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Soundtrack The soundtrack, ''Doug & Kat: Music from the Motion Picture ''is set to be released on March 12, 2019 through Republic Records. Most of Joel P. West's score from the short was included and recomposed by Daniel Pemberton. Track listing # "Compass" - Lady Antebellum # "Love Me Like You Do" - Ellie Goulding # "Family Plan" - Niall Horan* # "Neighborhood" - Ariana Grande* # "Tomboy Sister" - Lady Antebellum feat. Drake # "Can We Dream" - Ellie Goulding # "SweetBerry" - Kelly Clarkson # "Bakery of Kindness" - Category:Films Category:Animated films